


the summers die; one by one

by shadowsong26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discussion of canonical character death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of <i>Hammer of the Gods</i>. Originally posted to LJ 2/19/14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the summers die; one by one

"Gabriel is dead."

The words feel heavy, impossible--Gabriel, their wild, clever little brother; irresponsible, irrepressible, irresistible; reckless and loving and...dead.

Michael looks up, his own grief clear in his eyes. "I know. I felt it too."

Raphael sits down, staring at the ground. Shock and horror can't even _begin_ to describe this. "I don't understand."

He feels Michael's hand on his shoulder. "I know, brother."

"You always said that he would stop sulking and come home one day." Raphael is careful to keep any hint of accusation from his voice, because this isn't Michael's fault--none of it is.

But every day he looks at the world and sees the loss and the despair and the death that has become the only notable thing about his Father's Creation, and now...

Before, with Gabriel in the wind but alive, somehow beyond their reach but still _there_ , there was a trace of hope left. Now there is nothing.

"I did," Michael admits. "But, if you think about it, I was only wrong in part."

Raphael looks up at him.

Michael smiles, faint and sad. "He did stop sulking. He stood against Lucifer, in the end."

He nods slowly.

"And now, little brother," Michael continues, "you can bring him home."

It is a hollow comfort--too little too late--and not at all what Michael promised when they lost him the first time, but...

Hollow comfort is still comfort, and Gabriel belongs in Heaven.

Raphael nods. "I will bring him home."


End file.
